Day before the Day
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: The evening before the Marauders left for Hogwarts for the first time, and what their families thought about them leaving.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or anything else Harry Potter-related.**

James was lying on his bed, staring at the wall at the head end of it. On the wall, about a thousand photos were up, picturing him, his mother and his father. And a few of the rest of his family too – uncles, aunts, cousins – and an ever smaller amount of him with his friends. He had a lot of friends, but he didn't feel a need to immortalize them by taking hundreds of photos. All of them smiling and waving at him. On the floor his trunk was lying, still open. Someone knocked on the door, and as he called 'come in' the red haired Euphemia Potter stepped in, wearing a fond smile.

"Are you packed yet, Jamie?" She asked. She was the only one allowed to call him Jamie. Not even his father got to do that.  
"Yeah." The black haired 11-year old sat up in his bed and smiled back. He didn't really want to admit it, but he would miss his parents so much. "My school material and robes are in the trunk. And the photo album." He added with some thought. The past week the Potter family had been putting together a photo album featuring them, which James could take with him to Hogwarts and look in whenever he missed them. She raised an eyebrow, something Fleamont had never managed and was so annoyed by, but she was teaching James how to do.  
"What about your other things? Your quaffle? Your books on magic? Because don't try to trick me. I know perfectly well that you love those books, no matter if you like to read fiction or not."

James sighed.  
"I guess you're right, mum. But why do I have to pack? Why can't you, dad, or the elves do that?"  
"Because you're big now, love." She smiled in return, feeling a slight pang of sorrow. Her baby boy was growing up. Tomorrow he would leave for Hogwarts and they wouldn't see him until Christmas. She wasn't entirely sure how she would manage that. And while Euphemia knew he was going to write, she also knew he was immediately going to make a lot of friends and get really busy, so she wasn't sure how much. "You're not going to have help at Hogwarts."  
"But they have elves." He protested, and she nodded.  
"Sure they have. But don't you think they're a little too busy to do everything for all the spoiled children there?" She creeped closer to the bed, grinning mischievously, and James' hazel eyes grew wide behind his rectangular glasses.

"Mum?" He asked tentatively, knowing to be afraid when she looked like that. "What are you doi… _nooo_! Stop!" He cried out as she threw herself over him and began to tickle him. He began laughing hysterically. She knew all the places he was the most ticklish. Oh, she was going to miss him so much. After a little while a shadow showed up in the door and her husband's voice was heard.

"It sounded like someone was getting attacked, so I was coming to make sure everyone is alive and okay." He said affectionately, smiling. Euphemia could see the sadness in Fleamont's eyes, though. He too was going to miss their little boy so much.  
"Dad!" James gasped out between fits of laughter. " _Help me_! I'm dying!"  
The man who looked like an older version of James laughed before walking up to them and separating her with her son before kissing her on the mouth. Euphemia smiled and kissed back.

"Ewww." James said, grimacing, making his parents laugh.  
"Oh, you'll see why we like it one day, dear." The black haired man said, ruffling his son's hair.  
"Never." The younger black haired said firmly. "Kissing is _gross_. I'll never kiss anyone."  
"We'll see about that." Euphemia said before turning back the trunk.

"Okay, _fine_." She sighed, but there was no real fatigue in her voice. She was just too happy over having her son there one more night before he left. "I'll call for Wendy to pack for you. But that's the last time, okay?"  
"Sure." James grinned, obviously not believing it for a second. Euphemia shook her head, knowing he had reason to. Neither she nor her husband could ever say no to their miracle child. It had resulted in him being incredibly spoiled, and they knew it, but after eleven years it was very hard to stop. Especially as he was their beautiful baby boy.

Soon James' favourite house elf was in the room, packing everything James would need in his magically enhanced trunk.  
"Thanks, Wendy." James threw over his shoulder to the elf, who blushed in happiness, before he turned back to his parents.

"What time tomorrow will we leave?" He asked.  
"I'm thinking ten, just to be sure to be there in good time. What do you say, 'Phemia?" Fleamont commented, and she nodded.  
"Sounds good." She turned back to her son, smiling proudly. "Oh, I can't _believe_ you're old enough for school! We're going to miss you so _much_ , Jamie."  
James smiled and held out his arms to get hugged, upon which both his parents immediately flew on him. Soon he was hanging in the air between them, almost being mashed between them. But he didn't mind. He only had that much time left to get hugs before he left for half a year.  
"I'll miss you too, mum, dad." He mumbled into her shoulder, making them hug him harder. "Very much."

Euphemia suspected it was tears she was feeling on her skin, but didn't say anything. She knew James would never admit it and pointing it out would only wound his pride and make him embarrassed. Wendy had finished the trunk, so she smiled at the elf and signalled to her to make her leave, which she did. Then she turned her entire attention back at her boy who wasn't so little anymore. After a little while they parted.  
"We love you, James." Fleamont said and kissed his son's forehead. "Most in the entire world."  
"I love you too." James answered before yawning.

"I think it's time for bed." Her husband smiled. "You can't be tired on the important day tomorrow, after all."  
For once James didn't protest when his dad took him in his arms and carried him to the bed, before kissing his forehead again.  
Euphemia walked up to them to hug her son again.  
"Sleep well, sweetheart." She said as he hugged back. "See you tomorrow."  
"G'night, mum." He yawned again. It was getting late.

"Hey, Jamie." She whispered conspiratorially, upon which his eyes grew wide again.  
"Yes, mum?" He asked, immediately awake and sounding eager. He knew that when they looked and sounded like this, then it was something good.  
"Your father has something he wants to give you."

Fleamont grinned and left the room for a short while, only to come back again, carrying a package. He gave it to James, telling him to open it. So he did, looking very curious. As he opened it he gasped in shock, looking at them with wide eyes.  
"Really? You're really giving me this? To take to Hogwarts?" He asked, shocked. "The _Invisibility Cloak?_ "  
"Of course, beloved." Fleamont replied, and he and Euphemia grinned identical grins.  
"How else are you supposed to cause mayhem?" Euphemia added. "But don't go crazy and do anything stupid or dangerous, now, dear. Promise me that."  
"I would never, mum." James said, breathlessly, a grin identical to theirs growing on his face. "I promise."

Fleamont chuckled and took the Cloak again, putting it in the trunk.  
"Now, go to sleep, James." He said. "Big day tomorrow."  
The eleven year old seemed to remember he was tired and nodded, creeping under the red cover again.  
"I will be a Gryffindor, right?" He asked before he closed his eyes.  
"Of course you'll be, son." Fleamont assured him. "You are a Gryffindor through and through. But even if you wouldn't, we would love you just as much as before, obviously."  
"Mm." James mumbled. "G'night." He said again.  
"Good night, love." They said, kissing his cheek, and standing there, watching as he fell asleep. Then they quietly walked out of the room.

Just think, tomorrow their baby would go to school.

* * *

The first thing Alexander Pettigrew noticed when he walked into his only son's room was the trunk in the middle of the floor. It was closed and packed, just like it should be. The second thing was the empty desk in front of the window. The desk was usually filled with papers and school books. But Peter wouldn't need his muggle school books anymore, he thought proudly. And the third thing was his son, who was lying on the floor doing a Sudoku. He might not be very talented in most things, and wasn't very intelligent, but he did have an unusual talent for numbers. If there was one subject Alexander knew his son would succeed in, it was Arithmancy. Otherwise none of the Pettigrews were sure how well their youngest child would do in school.

Luckily his older sisters were intelligent enough for him to fall back on if he messed things up completely. They would be able to pay for him if necessary.

Shaking his head Alexander got rid of those thoughts. That wasn't important right now. What mattered was that their youngest child too would go to Hogwarts tomorrow and the house would be empty except for him and his wife, Janina. How quiet things would be.  
"Hi, dad." Peter said, looking up from his Sudoku and putting his quill on the floor. In Muggle School the Pettigrew children of course wrote with muggle pens, and when they did homework too, but otherwise they used quills, so they would be able to handle them when they arrived at Hogwarts.  
"Hello, Pet." The nickname was both a play on Peter's name and an endearing term. "Ready for tomorrow?"  
His son nodded, but he looked extremely nervous when next day was mentioned.  
"Yeah." Obviously he wasn't. "It'll be great. Magic. New subjects. New school. New friends."

Alexander knew the blond was happy that he would leave his school – he wasn't sure why, but Peter didn't like it there – but he was extremely nervous about making friends. Peter had never been good socially, so he didn't have many friends here. Hopefully there would be someone to take him under their wings at the magic school.  
"Everything packed?"  
Peter nodded again.

He sat down on Peter's bed and clapped on it, telling his son to come and sit down. The youngest Pettigrew obeyed and soon they sat on the purple bedspread.  
"Listen, Peter, I know you're nervous for tomorrow, and the school year." Alexander said seriously. The blond looked at him, looking even more nervous. "But you've got _nothing_ to be nervous about. I'm completely sure you'll find some friends – Hogwarts is a big school, over a thousand students, after all – and you needn't worry about grades. Work as hard as you can, and just make sure to get an A at least, and we'll be proud of you no matter how it goes. You can't do more than your best, and if you don't do as well as your sisters… well, then that's too bad. But we'll still love you just as much."  
Peter swallowed and nodded again. He did much of that today.  
"I know, dad." He answered.

Alexander looked at his son, wishing Janina was here, she was so much better at this than him. But she was making sure Peter's two elder sisters were ready to go tomorrow. Probably helped them with last minute packing. He might not be as smart, talented or good with people as them, but he certainly was more organised, for which they were grateful.

Oh, they would miss their children a lot when they left. Perhaps especially their baby boy. He was the youngest, so he was the one that was hardest to let go of. Also, they were worried about how he would manage out in the world without them. He wasn't very confident, either. He hoped there was someone at Hogwarts that could take care of him, but honestly, Peter was really shy and not good with people, so he wasn't sure even though he obviously couldn't tell his son that. They would definitely be worried out of their minds until they got a letter from him telling them he had managed to get friends. How school went didn't matter much as long as he passed, but friends… that was something he needed, that was for sure.

The door suddenly opened, and the two of them looked up. In the door the other three members of their family stood: Janina, Petra and Alexandra. His wife and daughters.  
They were all smiling – Janina affectionately and worriedly, Petra and Alexandra rather grinning than smiling.  
"Hey, Pet." Alexandra exclaimed as she bounced into the room. She was the eldest of their children, and would start year six tomorrow. Petra would begin year four. "Excited for tomorrow? I sure was."

Peter forced himself to smile. His sisters were both really preppy and infinitely more confident and intelligent than he was, which they often teased him about. They loved him, of course, but they were his big sisters and acted the role. And Alexander was pretty sure that they had an unspoken rule that if the youngest Pettigrew showed weakness then that would be exploited.

"Hogwarts is great." Petra added, strolling in with more worthiness than her elder sister. "You'll do great if you only dare speak out a little. They don't do cowardliness there."  
"Petra…" Janina warned before walking over to their son and putting an arm over his shoulder. "But she's right in one thing. You'll do great. I know you'll find lots of friends."  
"Thanks, mum." Peter said. "I think so too."  
"'Course you do." Alexandra said, prodding at his cheek with a manicured finger. "Everyone'll love you. How can they not love your defenceless chubby adorableness? You're like a baby in need of protecting."  
"Enough, Alexandra." Alexander said. "That will do. Be nice to your little brother."  
"Oh, father, I'm _very_ nice." She giggled and winked. "We're just teasing. I'm sure Pet will do perfectly well at school. And so is Petra, aren't you, Petra?"  
"As I said." The middle child nodded. "But honestly, though, you really do need to speak out a little."  
Peter looked submissive as he nodded once more.

"Oh, don't look so down, love." Alexandra chirped. "If someone's being bad, just tell your big sisters and they'll regret it. We're always there if you need us. You know where to find us. Me in the Hufflepuff common room and Petra in the Ravenclaw."  
Alexander smiled. His daughters might be a little harsh sometimes, but he did trust them with looking after their brother. They knew that he would probably need it and would not leave him to the mercy of his house mates. Kids could be cruel, especially to someone like Peter, who _was_ a little weak.  
"Girls, why don't you do whatever need to be done while we talk to Peter?" Janina ordered. Their daughters shrugged and bounced (in Alexandra's case) and strolled (in Petra's case) out of the room.

Peter's shoulder seemed to sag in relief, which didn't make Alexander feel better. If he was so worried around his sisters, then how would he be able to stand up to the other students at school? The answer was obvious: he wouldn't. If he didn't find friends to do it for him Peter would get seven very hard years at school. Their baby boy was a little weak, that was unavoidable to admit.

"Hey, Pet." Janina smiled. "What about we put you to sleep so you get to sleep a little tonight? It feels like you won't get much of it otherwise."  
Peter looked grateful and smiled.  
"Yes please, mum." He replied. "That would be helpful."  
"Then we'll do so. Go put your things away and then straight into bed."  
Peter did so, and put away his Sudoku and other things before creeping into his bed, looking tired.

"And Pet?" Janina asked.  
"Yes mum?"  
"Don't worry about school. I'm sure you'll find friends, and you know we don't care how school goes for you as long as you pass."  
"I know."

"Sleep tight, darling."  
"Good night, baby."  
"Night mum, dad."

Janina waved her wand over him and said an incantation that will make him sleep until the morning. Then she quietly put her wand away and smiled toward Alexander.  
"Come on, love. Let's go see to the girls."

* * *

Remus was standing in the living room, with an expression of intense concentration on his face, as he moved the bow over his old violin. He had new scars on his hand, and had just today been allowed to take off the bandages that had been covering them since the last full moon. Hope knew her son was incredibly nervous about tomorrow, and so was she and her husband – frantic with worry, actually – but it wouldn't do to show him so because that would only upset him even more. And every time Remus was nervous he took up one of his instruments and played one of the hardest pieces he knew. Usually the violin, as he seemed to get more relaxed from it rather than the piano.

Everything was ready for tomorrow – his trunks packed, goodbyes said to the few who cared (oh, who was she kidding? The only ones that cared were she, Lyall, and Lyall's niece Angelique, and they would all be at the train station tomorrow. There was no one else for him to say goodbye to) and all details about the coming full moons sorted out. Everything that remained now was to calm their nerves and get Remus into bed. Normally he wasn't hard to get to go to sleep, he was an obedient boy, but the nervousity seemed to have taken its toll and he just played piece after piece after piece.

As loyal and proud parents she and Lyall sat listening to him, and they knew he was glad they did even though he didn't say anything at all for the moment. Taking a deep breath Hope stood up as Remus finished one song and started the next.  
"I'll be back soon." She promised. They all probably needed strong cups of camomile tea.

They didn't have much left, but now if anytime they really should use the last. She and Lyall both were happy for Remus going to Hogwarts, really, they couldn't be happier during the circumstances, both because he would get a bit of a normal life and because he would actually get a formal education, something none of them had dared to hope for, not even a muggle like her after she learned about the prejudices in the wizarding world (admittedly it was through Lyall, when he spoke about werewolves before Remus got Bitten). But they were also extremely worried, and so was their son – what if someone found out? What if Remus got hurt and they weren't there? Sure, he would have the help of the school matron, and she was a lot more skilled within healing magic than them, but still! There was so much that could go wrong. The thing she feared the most after her boy getting hurt was him to be abandoned and crushed by a friend who he got to know.

Because if there was something she was sure about, it was that despite what her husband and son planned, Remus would not be able to go seven years sharing a house, dormitory and classes with someone without becoming attached, becoming their friend. He was such a wonderful boy: talented, smart, funny, caring. Of course people would start to like him with time. She only hoped, desperately _hoped_ , that if someone found out, those who did would accept him as he was. For what he was. Because _everyone_ couldn't be prejudiced, right? But best was if no one ever found out, of course. He had already went through so much pain. He didn't need more of it. If he got abandoned by someone he cared about again, perhaps even hurt and thrown out from school, Hope wasn't sure how he would be able to recover from it. It could destroy him.

Therefore she almost wanted to keep him home from school, with the people who loved him – she, Lyall, Angel – but she _couldn't_. She couldn't keep him from his probably only chance to a real life, to real friends, and his only chance for a possibility of a good life. Being a werewolf was bad enough, but being an uneducated one was almost certainly dooming him. So she didn't have much choice now when they had been given the possibility: Remus had to go to Hogwarts.

Sighing, she returned back to the living room with the tea. As Remus finished she stood up and put a hand on his arm.  
"That's enough, Remus. Drink your tea instead." She said, with as soothing a voice she could manage. The brunet stared at her for a moment before sighing and putting down his violin.  
"Yes maman." He said with a shaking voice, and sat down between them. Lyall passed him his tea. With cream and sugar as he liked it.  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" He asked. Remus nodded before shaking his head.  
"No, I'm not." He said honestly. "I'm afraid, papa. I know Hogwarts will be great, but what if someone finds out? What if they get me expelled?"  
"Oh, Remus." Hope exclaimed and dragged her son into her arms, but she was careful with his cup of tea. "It will be fine. You'll have a _wonderful_ time, I know it. And if you're just careful no one is going to find out."  
"I hope so, maman. Really."  
So did she.

"Perhaps it's time to go to bed. You must be rested tomorrow, after all." Lyall pointed out. "The first day is exhausting. Drink your tea and then straight to bed."  
Remus nodded and drank the camomile tea before going to brush his teeth.

Hope and Lyall sat silent as he did so, before following him to his room. When he had changed to pyjamas – he wasn't shy to show his body to either of them, even though he didn't like to show his scars, as they both saw him naked after every full moon either way – he jumped into his bed.

"Just think." Hope said, hoping she sounded encouraging. "By this time tomorrow you'll be in your dormitory at Hogwarts. Which House do you think you'll be in?"  
They had had this discussion before, of course, but it always made Remus smile, albeit hesitantly. And right now, all she wanted was to see her son smile. She wouldn't get to see him until Christmas when he had gotten aboard that train, after all.  
"Ravenclaw, probably, like papa." He said, sounding slightly excited, which made his parents smile. "I mean, I'm smart, right? And they value originality, and what is more original than a werewolf at Hogwarts?"  
"Of course you are." Lyall agreed. "You're the most intelligent boy I've ever met. You're much smarter than I was when I was your age."

"Of course he is." Hope teased. "In difference to _you_ , he's got something in his head and actually has a capability for thought."  
"Hey!" Lyall exclaimed, mock offended, as Remus giggled.  
They continued to banter a little while, simply because it made their little family happy, before turning back to their son.

"So, everything's ready for tomorrow, right?" Hope asked, ever the practical and wanting to make sure.  
"Oui, maman." He replied, still smiling, luckily. "I've packed everything – my school things, my robes, my muggle clothes, my books…"  
He wouldn't take the instruments to Hogwarts, though. He loved them, and didn't want to risk their security. Plus, if they followed him there and he played, he would probably wake a lot of attention.

"My good little boy." She mused. "Though you're not that little anymore. You're going to Hogwarts, you're big now. Wow, he's growing up so fast, isn't he, love?" Hope asked her husband, and he agreed.  
"Definitely. It feels like yesterday you were learning how to walk. And now you're going to school… Where did the years go?"

"Papa!" Remus looked annoyed. It was adorable, he was even pouting. "Stop it!"  
"Oh, Remus." His father said. His voice was happy, but it had a slightly sad tone to it. "How are we going to survive without you? We're going to miss you so much. Promise to write as often as you can."  
"I promise." The brunet said, still smiling. He hadn't yet fallen back into nervousity, and every second of him being happy was a blessing. "I'll miss you too, a lot."

"We love you so much, you little chocolate addict." Hope smiled and said.  
"I'm _not_ addicted to chocolate." Remus sulked before smiling again. "And I love you too."  
"Sure you aren't." Lyall grinned. "Now, sleep tight. It's a big day tomorrow."  
"Sweet dreams, little dreamer." Hope said affectionately.

'Little dreamer' was a nickname she had had for her son since he was three years old, when he used to dream about great things. Going to the moon, being an Auror, inventing a potion against all diseases, becoming a hero of some kind. He had stopped with that a few years after his first transformation, but Hope had refused to stop with the nickname. It felt like if she stopped using the nickname, then she would deny Remus his possibility to have a good life, perhaps become a hero like he had dreamed when he was little. As long as she used the nickname, she still held the hope that he one day he would get what they wished for him.

"Bon nuit, maman, papa." Remus yawned, suddenly feeling tired. And he was soon sound asleep.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in an armchair he had gotten Kreacher to put in his room, reading one of the books from the Black library. He had found a hidden stash of fictional books there a few weeks ago, and been over the clouds for a couple hours until their parents called them down to socialize with their cousins. Bellatrix could destroy anyone's good mood, especially someone she loved to terrorize. He looked happy, as he usually did when he found a way to escape 12 Grimmauld Place, if only in thought. Regulus wasn't really sure why his brother hated it so much here, but he seemed to do so, despite wanting to make their parents proud. Luckily Sirius didn't look like he was in an exciting part of the book, so the younger Black brother felt free to interrupt. Not that Sirius ever got annoyed at his brother for interrupting, but still.

"Siri?" He asked silently, looking through the crack between the door and the wall. Just like the rest of the house, the Black Heir's room was decorated in green and silver. Slytherin's colours, and the House Sirius would belong to by this time tomorrow.  
"Reggie." His big brother said, smiling, as he put the book away. "Come in. But shut the door."

Regulus nodded. Shut the door so Mother or Father wouldn't hear them. Their parents weren't happy if they got disturbed by their children. One of the most important rules in the Black household was that children were to be seen, but not heard. Breaking it without permission often led to horrible punishments. Punishments Sirius would take in Regulus' place.

"Do you have to go?" The black haired, grey eyed ten-year-old asked when he had closed the door silently. He had a quiet pleading in his voice. He didn't want Sirius to go. It was selfish of him, Regulus knew it, because it was Sirius' possibility to almost permanently get out of the house he hated, but he didn't want his brother to go. If he did, then who would be his friend? Who would protect him? Who would play games with him and who would hug him when he had nightmares? Certainly not Mother or Father, because being afraid of nightmares was weakness, he knew that, and none of them accepted weakness. Sirius was the only one who didn't judge him for it. Sirius and Uncle Alphard, but they hardly ever saw Uncle Alphard because Mother didn't like her brother.

Sirius' eyes – identical to his – softened and he jumped off the armchair and held out his arms, inviting Regulus for a hug. Without thinking the youngest Black immediately flew into the embrace, burying his head in Sirius' shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Reggie, but yes." He replied. "Yes, I have to go. It's _Hogwarts_! Except that Mother would never let me stay home, we've both wanted to go there our entire lives. If I could wish for one thing, it would be to take you with me, but I _can't_. But you know I'll write. Every day if you want me to."  
Regulus nodded without moving his head from his brother's shoulder. He felt Sirius' hand comb through his hair.

"I'll miss you a _lot_ , Reggie." Sirius said, sounding a little sad. "And I really don't want to leave you here alone. Promise me to keep out of trouble. I'm going to be so worried."  
Regulus was a little confused as to what Sirius meant – why should he be worried? He was safely at home – but nodded again either way.  
"I promise, Siri."  
"Good." The Black Heir let go of him and smirked mischievously. "Now, what shall we do my last night at home? Do you think Mother would let us have a sleepover? If you ask she might let us. Or shall we simply forget to ask? It's not like they are ever in our rooms anyways."

Regulus felt a little appalled. He knew Sirius didn't care much for rules, something Mother and Father – and their aunts and uncles, and even some cousins – had tried to beat out of him for years, but they weren't allowed to sleep in each other's room without explicit permission, and defying their Mother had dire consequences.  
"I'll ask." He quickly said before Sirius could say anything more.

His brother sighed and shook his head but smiled slightly.  
"Shall I go with you or wait here?"  
"Come with me."  
He didn't want to be without Sirius more than necessary tonight. Which was the only reason he risked his Mother's wrath by asking this, anyways.  
Sirius held his hand out for Regulus to take, which he did, and they walked out of the second biggest bedroom in the house (the Heir's bedroom was second biggest after the Head's).

They found Mother in the parlour, and immediately let go of each other's hands when they saw her. They stood quietly in the door until Mother deigned them with a gaze and allowed them into the room.  
Bowing deeply he waited for her permission to speak.  
"Yes?" She said after a moment, seemingly not wanting to waste her precious time by talking to her children.  
"May Sirius and I have a sleepover in his room tonight, please, Mother?" He asked timidly. "Since he is leaving tomorrow."

Regulus felt Sirius holding his breath next to him, and he almost felt compelled to do the same, but succeeded in holding his breathing steady and calm.  
Mother seemed to think about it for a moment before giving them an indifferent gaze.  
"Just this one time, Regulus." She said, and Regulus' heart made a loop. Incredible. She never allowed this kind of thing. "But if I hear any sound you will both get a proper punishment."  
A beating. She meant a beating.

They both bowed lowly.  
"Thank you Mother." He said submissively, fighting the urge to smile. Mother didn't like smiling, unless it was the proper thing to do, in proper company.

They walked slowly through the house in Grimmauld Place even though what they really wanted to do was run, but if Mother or Father caught them running then there would definitely be consequences. Running was undignified and strictly forbidden. Another reason Sirius wanted to go to Hogwarts, he supposed, as Sirius _loved_ to run.

Why did he have to go? Or, Regulus knew why, but that didn't make it easier. He wanted his brother here, with him, not in another part of the country, with new people. He would forget Regulus when he became friends with all the other students in Slytherin. Because of course Sirius would get a lot of friends; he was a Black, the heir, and he was funny, smart, nice… what did Regulus have compared to that? He knew he was smart, but he also knew he was a coward who let Sirius take his punishments and everything. Sure, he knew Sirius loved him, but they had never been away from each other more than a day or two before. Not ever, since the day he was born. He was scared. He didn't know how to be away from his brother.

As they reached Sirius' room again and closed the door, Sirius sighed.  
"Call for one of the elves to get your things, I suppose." Sirius didn't like the elves. Especially not Regulus' favourite.  
"Kreacher." He called out, and almost immediately the old elf appeared. He smiled at Regulus' way, but grimaced toward Sirius. Kreacher hated Sirius just as much as Sirius hated Kreacher. Sirius could only show it more, as Kreacher couldn't be disloyal or disobedient to any Black, not even someone he hated.  
"Can you get my sleeping things, please, Kreacher?" He asked politely. "We're going to have a sleepover."  
"As Master Regulus wishes." The house elf replied before disappearing again.

The rest of the evening – it wasn't too long, admittedly, as Mother had ordered that they would go to bed at eight o'clock – they spent feasting on the cookies and tea Regulus asked Kreacher for, telling stories and playing, pretending to be heroes slaying dangerous creatures such as quintapeds, werewolves (transformed state, of course, or there would be no challenge) and nundus. It was one of the best evenings in Regulus' life as they were hardly ever free to do what they wanted in this way, and he laughed until he could hardly stand straight. He had asked Kreacher to put a silence charm on the room, so they didn't have to fear Mother or Father hearing them. But all the same he couldn't completely forget the fact that tomorrow Sirius would leave him for half a year. He didn't want him to.

When they finally had to stop playing and go to bed they curled up next to each other in Sirius' bed. When they were lying there and he breathed in Sirius' scent – old books, finest quality robes and dust, which was what everyone in their family smelled of, except that Regulus and Mother didn't smell of books, and Mother smelled of her perfume – he felt tears stinging his eyes. Taking deep breaths he tried to keep them in, and mostly succeeded, but it seemed like his brother had noticed anyways because he crawled down a bit until he lied face to face with Regulus.

"What's wrong, Reggie?" He asked, sounding concerned. That was what broke him, and Regulus began to sob uncontrollably.  
"I-I do-don't want you to l-leave." He hiccupped. "I don't want to be alone! Please stay, Siri!"  
He was being selfish, oh so selfish, but he couldn't help it. He was so afraid of being alone, and of being at home without his brother. He loved his parents, a lot, but they frightened him with their stony gazes and hard punishments. With Sirius there he felt at least a little bit safe. He didn't when he wasn't.

"Oh, Regulus." Sirius sighed, sounding sorrowful. The younger brother knew this was serious, then, since his brother never used his first name unless it was really important. "Don't believe I want to leave you here. I want more than _anything_ to take you with me to Hogwarts. Perhaps I would even stay if I could, just so I wouldn't leave you, but I can't. I would _never_ be allowed, and also, it's _Hogwarts_. I… this is my one chance to get out of here. Please trust me when I say I love you more than anything, Reggie, but it's my only chance to achieve freedom."

Regulus nodded. He hadn't expected anything else, really. He shouldn't ask Sirius about this. He wasn't sure what Sirius meant about 'achieving freedom' – they were free, they were Blacks, some of the most important members of wizarding society in the world – but he knew. It was Hogwarts. He too longed to go there, not only because that would mean going to the same school as Sirius.  
"I know." He mumbled and dried his tears on his brother's pyjamas. "I just… I'm going to miss you so much."  
"I'm going to miss you too." Sirius replied. "More than you can imagine."

They stayed curled up like that, Regulus' tears still everywhere, and soon they were fast asleep, feeling safe and happy in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Oh, right, about Peter's family. In the books we only ever hear about a mother, who got his finger and the Order of Merlin, but imagine that Mr Pettigrew and his sisters died in the war. Poor Mrs Pettigrew. I don't know whether I should hope she survived the second war or not. I mean, she lost all of her family in/before the first war, and then she suddenly (if she surivived so long) finds out her son was alive all along, and a traitor. How horrible it must've been for her.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Good** **night and sweet dreams!**


End file.
